Your Words Plaguing my Mind
by KMW21
Summary: "This is how Kurt found himself standing in front of a judge as the she sentenced him to six months at Dalton Academy Reform School for boys. This is how he found himself cursing the very existence of Blaine Anderson." Badboy!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Everybody! So I'm posting this on a whim. I wrote this a while back when all the Badboy!Blaine stories were going around. For not this is a oneshot. I may or may not continue it depending on time, my muse, and how interested all of you seem. Also, this is not betaed so all mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance! This is rated T because Kurt has a dirty mouth when he's pissed and Blaine just has a dirty mouth. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone else hate these? All it does is remind me that I don't own glee... :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Your Words Plauging my Mind<strong>

Kurt Hummel was fucked. That's all he could think as he stood there, heart racing, palms sweating, as he waited in front of the judge for his verdict. Now, why, you might ask, is Kurt Hummel, the boy who never missed a class, never broke a rule, and never broke a law, now standing in front of a judge and waiting for his sentencing? Well, he could actually tell you why. It was all thanks to Blaine Fucking Anderson. It began about a week ago when Kurt was having an extremely bad day.

He was forced to walk to school that day because his precious Navigator decided that it didn't want to start that morning. This was just the beginning of his troubles. When he finally made it to school he was dumpster tossed once, given a slushie facial three times, and locker checked more times than he was willing to count. All of these things were accompanied by a hateful slur thrown his way. Now all of that was pretty bad, worse than normal actually, but it would have been tolerable because it was amazing how many things Kurt had become use to. Of course, the day was not over yet so he started his walk home, hoping he didn't run into any of his tormentors. Little did he know, they weren't who he should have been worried about.

He was humming to himself while he walked at a brisk pace, hoping to get home sooner rather than later. He didn't even notice anyone was around until he felt a body hit him hard and he was shoved to the ground by the pure force of the hit. He was about to yell at whoever the hell hit him and caused him to get dirt on his new Marc Jacobs jacket, which he somehow managed to keep clean all day, when he noticed two boys running at the boy he intended to yell at. He stayed on the ground, frozen in shock as he watched the three boys fight. He was surprised to see the guy that hit him was able to hold his own against the other two boys. That's when he heard the sirens and the fight ended quickly. The two boys took off in the direction Kurt had assumed they came from. The last boy was grabbed first, seeing as he was the closest to the cops. Kurt was finally able to get enough control of his body to stand up and finish his walk home. His plan was ruined as another officer grabbed him as well.

"Alright, we need to take you boys down town," one of the cops said as they threw the two boys in the back seat of the police cruiser.

"Oh, down town huh? Do you get all your lines from cheesy cop movies?" Thinking back on it now, it might not have been the smartest idea to antagonize the cops like that but Kurt did not appreciate being manhandled when he wasn't even struggling and he was already having a shitty day.

"I'm not even with him!" Kurt yelled, pointing angrily at the other teen sitting next to him.

"I wasn't in that fight!" He yelled again, this time panic was seeping into his voice as the car headed down the street towards the police station.

"Sure, kid." The officer's tone was patronizing. Kurt could clearly hear the "like I haven't heard that one before," that was not said.

"I wasn't! I don't even know him." This time he was promptly ignored.

"Please, this is a mistake."

"Holy shit, will you shut the fuck up? You're giving me a headache." The kid who got him into this whole mess finally spoke up. Kurt turned to glare at him. For the first time Kurt took in the other boys appearance. He was wearing a pair of expensive black leather boots with a pair of fitted jeans. For a top he was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a black leather jacket that looked extremely expensive and Kurt knew what expensive looked like. Kurt could see scratch on his cheek that looked a little bruised as well and a split lip. The boy was also in desperate need of a shave. He had a curly mop of black hair on his head and his brown hazel eyes were looking at Kurt in annoyance. Kurt had to admit that the guy was gorgeous but there were more important things to think about at the moment.

"Don't tell me to fucking shut up. You're the reason I'm even in this car! What the hell was that about?" He motioned out the window in the vague direction of where the fight happened. Kurt knew he was yelling and that it was most likely unnecessary for him to yell but he was pissed and scared shitless so he was going to yell if he wanted to yell.

"Punks said something I didn't appreciate so I decided to teach them a lesson." The statement was said nonchalantly, yet there was a slight arrogant tone. The way that statement was made was as if it was an everyday occurrence. It was as if he were talking about the sun rising and Kurt wasn't sure if he liked that.

"Oh, so because you didn't _appreciate_ something they said you decided it would be a great idea to get into a fight, run into me, and get me arrested?" The nonchalant expression was gone and replaced with one of anger.

"Just so you know, not everything's about you, princess. And at least I stick up for myself. What the fuck do you do?" Kurt couldn't figure out which part of that statement to react to first. He knew everything wasn't about him but unfortunately he had just gotten arrested for something he didn't do so at the moment it was all about him in his mind. He was extremely annoyed at being called princess. He also briefly wondered what the other teen meant when he said "at least I stick up for myself," but the part that stuck with him most was the question. "What the fuck do you do?" Kurt had no answer to that and since he had no clear response to the statement he decided to put it behind him for now and ignore it.

"You are going to tell them that I had nothing to do with that. You are going to say that I was an innocent bystander that you stupidly ran into and that I was not involved in that fight." Kurt spoke as calmly and as firmly as possible.

"You might want to write all that down for me, babe. I'm not sure I can remember all that," the guy said, an innocent smirk on his face, if it was even possible for a smirk to look innocent. Kurt had to resist the urge to smack him.

"Don't call me babe and just tell them the truth," Kurt grit out between his teeth, his fist clenched at his sides. The boy leaned in closer, completely invading Kurt's personal space but Kurt refused to flinch away.

"You know, you're kind of hot when you're trying to be bossy," he smirked while looking Kurt up and down. He leaned back against his seat, putting his hands behind his head, looking completely relaxed in the back of a police cruiser. Kurt sat for a moment, trying to convince himself that it would not be a good idea to smack the other boy upside the head. Luckily, they pulled up to the station at that moment and Kurt was able to distract himself from it by returning to his previous state of being scared shitless.

"Blaine Anderson," a man said as they walked into the station.

"I was wondering when someone would drag your punk ass back in here." _Of course he's in here all the time. _Kurt couldn't help but think.

"What can I say, Mikey. I guess I just missed you," the teen, that Kurt now knew was called Blaine, said, his tone full of disrespect and arrogance. Mikey, as Blaine had called him, turned to look over at Kurt.

"Who's this kid? You finally giving up your loner ways and starting up a gang? Gotta say Blaine, he doesn't look like much of a fighter." Kurt was about to agree and say that he was not a fighter and therefore should be let be but he never got the chance because Blaine interrupted him.

"You're right, he's not. But he is a feisty one so I'd watch out. I mainly keep him around for his gorgeous ass." Blaine stood that and leered at Kurt. All Kurt could do was stand there and sputter in shock.

"What?" he yelled in anger once he finally found his voice.

"I don't even know him," he repeated his words from earlier, hoping this guy would believe him. Kurt was yelling in a relatively quiet police station so, naturally, he was getting some looks.

"Alright kid, calm down," Mikey said, trying to get him to stop yelling.

"What's your name?"

"Kurt Hummel," he answered immediately. The name was written down.

"Alright, why don't you take them to rooms three and four. We'll need to get the full story from both of them," Mikey told the two officers that brought them in. They nodded and took Kurt and Blaine to their rooms. Kurt was sat in a plain room with a big mirror on one side of the room. Kurt had watched enough cop shows with his dad to know it was a one-way mirror. He sat on an uncomfortable metal chair in front of a plain looking metal table and that is where he was left to his own thoughts.

To be honest, he was a little pissed off that the officer had left him there. Wasn't he supposed to be taking Kurt's side of the story so Kurt could clear his name and get the fuck out of here? He had never been in trouble with the law before and now here he was sitting inside a police interrogation room after getting arrested for a fight he wasn't even part of. He couldn't help but curse at Blaine in his head. He couldn't believe what an arrogant ass he was. God knows what kind of bullshit story that asshole was probably telling in the other room to blame Kurt for what had happened. Kurt decided that all he would have to do is tell them the truth and everything would be fine, right? Because who would believe a lying, delinquent bastard like Blaine over Kurt? He sat there thinking of all the ways he could tell Blaine off for trying to pin this thing on him when he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Mr. Hummel? I'm Detective Mike Howards." Kurt as surprised by the completely different demeanor Mikey…er..Detective Mike was now showing towards him without Blaine there.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble but you're free to go." Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Mr. Anderson explained what happened. Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't try to make something up like he usually does but you never know what's going on in that kids head. Once again, I'm sorry for the trouble." Detective Mike held the door open for Kurt and he picked his jaw off the floor so he could leave. He thanked the detective on his way out the door. He was extremely surprised that Blaine didn't try pinning this on him. He almost felt bad for judging him the way he did. Almost. On the way out of the station he caught Blaine's eye. He was staring at Kurt with an unreadable expression on his face and then he was lead out of sight and Kurt left.

Life would have been fine and dandy for Kurt if that was the end of the story and Kurt completely forgot the existence of Blaine but that would have made life to easy and easy just never happened for Kurt. So naturally, thoughts of the curly haired boy would invade his thoughts annoyingly often in the next week. He briefly thought about what had happened to the boy. He was vaguely curious about what kind of sentence one would receive for fighting. Sometimes he would wonder what kind of circumstances someone had to live through to end up like that. Blaine came from money. He could tell that from the expensive jacket and shoes the other boy was sporting the day Kurt met him. It was possible they were stolen but Kurt doubted that arrogant jerk would have the smarts to pull that off without getting caught. Then there were thoughts of Blaine's lips and how much Kurt wanted to run his hands through that curly hair. Or how he was able to see a slight bit of chest hair and how hot he looked in that jacket. There was the way Blaine's fitted jeans were tight in all the right places. These thoughts were occurring way too often to be healthy and if Kurt was ever asked, they never happened at all.

Now, these thought were pretty annoying but bearable, well, except for the last ones that he would deny having. However, the thought that made everything unbearable, the thought that seemed to plague Kurt's thoughts day and night was just a simple statement that Blaine had made. "And at least I stick up for myself. What the fuck do you do?" Those words kept playing over and over again in his head and he couldn't get them to stop. It was a simple statement that was said out of anger and frustration but Kurt couldn't get it out of his head because what did he do? Absolutely nothing is what Kurt did. Maybe he threw out a few choice words at most but that never did anything. So for the next few days, those words haunted him. Every time he was dumpster tossed, every time he was slushied, every time he was locker checked, every time a gay slur was spat in his direction he would hear them. Then one day he couldn't take it anymore. He was walking down the stairs to his next class when he heard Karofsky's voice.

"Quit spreading your fairy dust on my stairs, Hummel," he had heard before being shoved into the wall. Then, as usual, Blaine's words played through his head and he hated it. Anger surged through his body. Anger at being pushed around all the time, anger at all the hateful things that have been said to him and anger at all the times someone had just looked the other way. Then lastly, anger at Blaine's voice he could hear, taunting him in his head. "What the fuck do you do? What the fuck do you do?" over and over again. Then, before he even realized what he was doing, his hands shot out and then Karofsky was falling the rest of the way down the stairs while a teacher yelled at him. This is how Kurt found himself standing in front of a judge, heart racing, hands sweating, as the judge sentenced him to six months at Dalton Academy Reform School for boys. This is how he found himself cursing the very existence of Blaine Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! I've finally decided to continue this story a lot later. I'm not sure how fast I'll get the whole thing up but I have a few chapters written and I'm hoping to post a chapter once a week but we'll see. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Dalton Academy Reform School for Boys is a new alternative to juvenile hall. It is designed to reform boys in a different atmosphere along with a different program than those commonly used in the juvenile detention facilities. Every boy will be required to attend the usual high school classes. The curriculum is set to the same standards as a normal high school therefore no school credits will be missed while one serves his sentence. Dalton Academy enforces strict rules that are expected to be followed consistently. Every boy will also be required to attend mandatory therapy sessions three times a week. An extracurricular class must be chosen to provide an outlet. All boys will dorm on campus and are not permitted to leave the premises unless awarded a weekend pass. The weekend pass is awarded for exceptional behavior, attending all classes, and participating in therapy sessions. While school is in session, all boys will be required to be in full uniform. Ties will be tied neatly and shirts will remain tucked in at all times. It is also required for them to be clean shaven and hair in tidy condition. If one looks like a model citizen then one shall feel like one as well. There is a strict no bullying policy enforced at Dalton Academy. Every boy should feel safe and unthreatened and therefore, will not feel the need to lash out. Dalton Academy follows a three strikes policy. If any major rule is caught being broken it will count as a strike. If one receives three strikes they will be expelled from Dalton Academy and will be transferred to juvenile hall to complete the rest of his sentence.

All of this information was given to Kurt in a packet that he was required to read before his first day at Dalton. It also included a huge rule book that Kurt briefly skimmed through.

Three days after the trial, Kurt was picked up promptly at eleven o'clock in the morning with his one allowed suitcase. The suitcase was filled to the brim because of lack of space. He had no idea how he was going to survive with what little he was allowed but he would just have to adjust. His suitcase was thrown under the bus by a guard and then he was lead onto the bus. The bus was quiet. There were three other boys inside and Kurt could see they all had headphones shoved in their ears. He went and found a seat as far away from everyone else as possible and he sank into it, hoping he could just disappear. The drive from Lima to Westerville, where Dalton was located, was a two hour drive and Kurt decided the other boys had the right idea. He followed suit, shoving his headphones in his ears and let the sounds of Patti LuPone calm him down.

When they finally arrived at Dalton, Kurt was lead off the bus with the other three boys by the guard and once off they were joined by two other guards. On the way into the school, they had to walk through a set of metal detectors and their suit cases were sent through an x-ray machine. After, they were lead into a classroom where they were to wait for the dean of the school. Kurt took this opportunity to look around the room. For a reform school, it was beautifully designed and he was pleasantly surprised. Then Kurt remembered what the judge had told him about Dalton after she sentenced him.

"_Usually, it's where rich parents pay to get their son's into if they get into trouble. God forbid their sons embarrass the family name by ending up in juvie," she told him with disgust._

"_There are some who were sentenced by a judge because it is a first offense and a minor crime. For example, you," she continued to explain. Kurt was just happy he wasn't getting sent to juvie. _

This explained where the school got all their money from though. Kurt's musings were interrupted when a man in a suit walked into the classroom. He was an older man but very fit for his age. His dark brown hair was graying at the edges and he had a pair of tired looking brown eyes.

"Good afternoon, boys. Welcome to Dalton Academy Reform School for Boys." He greeted and it looked as if Kurt was the only one with the decency to look up and acknowledged the man. The other boys just stared off in different directions, seeming to be in their own worlds.

"My name is Patrick Wilson and I am the dean," he continued on, clearly used to the lack of attention. The next half an hour was spent having the basic rules explained. Uniforms were to be worn at all times during school session however, they were allowed to wear whatever they wanted to afterhours assuming it was appropriate. School schedules were handed out along with a map. Kurt smiled in excitement as he looked at his last class, Music. This was the mandatory extracurricular class he had chosen. He knew it wasn't going to be exactly like his glee club but at least he would get to sing so he was grateful for that.

"Your room assignments are on your schedules. Everyone will have a roommate and I suggest you get to know them. When you leave this room a guard will escort you to your room and the rest of the day is yours. Keep in mind that if you choose to venture outside your rooms you will be required to be in uniform until classes are finished for the day. Now are there any questions?" the dean finally finished. No one raised their hand, though Kurt figured no one would bother to raise their hand if they even had a question.

"You're not bad kids. You have just lost your way and we, here at Dalton Academy, are here to help you find it." The line seemed corny and had probably been overused.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy. You are dismissed." With that he left the room. The teens followed slowly, none too eager to be in the school. Even Kurt was going at a leisurely pace. If he were being honest, he was a little worried about what kind of person his roommate would be. He knew every kid was here for a reason and those possible reasons scared Kurt a little. What if his roommate was a gangster or something? Kurt wasn't sure if he would be able to get along with a gangster. What if he had to room with a homophobe? That wouldn't be pleasant even if Dalton had a no bullying policy. What if his roommate was a killer? Well if he was a killer then he wouldn't be at Dalton. He would be in jail or at least in juvie, right? Kurt hoped so anyway. Shit, what if his roommate was a slob?! Kurt would just die.

He grabbed his suitcase, which, compared to the other boys, was quite large. He politely thanked the guard who lead him to his room. When he entered the room it was empty. Kurt knew his roommate should be in class so he had about an hour and a half before he was forced to meet his new roommate. Kurt was thankful for this. It gave him some time to adjust to the new environment. He briefly looked over the room. There were two twin beds and two closets. The room was quite large for a dorm room. Kurt noticed it also had its own bathroom. Definitely a rich school, not that Kurt was complaining. Thankfully, the room was not a mess so Kurt was able to cross off having a slob as a roommate off his list. He was extremely thankful for this. It was hell living in the same room as Fin for the small amount of time he was forced to. He did not want to go back to living like that. The bed farthest from the door was left unmade and had a t-shirt thrown across it but for a delinquent high school boy it could have been a lot worse. He decided he wouldn't go exploring until after dinner. He was already dreading having to wear a uniform and did not want to wear it any sooner then was absolutely necessary.

Instead, he took his time unpacking. He organized all his products in the bathroom so he was set for his moisturizing routine. He re-organized his closet once or twice, trying to figure out how to fit everything he brought in a somewhat ordered way. Kurt tried to ignore his grumbling stomach. He refused to eat the disgusting looking ham and cheese sandwich they gave him to eat on the bus. Instead, he, once again, took in the amazing architecture of the school and he still could not believe that this was a reform school. Kurt felt like he was staying at a fancy private school. He went back to his closet to examine the uniform he would soon be forced to wear. He pulled one out and his nose scrunched in distaste. They weren't completely awful but it definitely was not something he would choose to wear. The uniform consisted of a pair of dark grey slacks with a white button up shirt. The jacket was a navy blue blazer with red piping and the Dalton insignia embroidered in red on the left breast pocket of the jacket. The uniform was finished off with a navy blue and red striped tie. He held out the uniform and sighed, already dreading wearing it instead of his fabulous designer clothes.

"You really do have a gorgeous ass," a voice interrupted his pity party and Kurt spun quickly to find the one and only Blaine Anderson standing in the doorway. Kurt's jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for all the support! You guys are awesome. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Kurt stared in shock at Blaine. If it wasn't for that infuriating sexy smirk (and Kurt so did not just call it sexy) he probably wouldn't have even known this was Blaine. His hair was slicked back with copious amounts of gel and he was clean shaven. If Kurt wasn't flipping the fuck out at the moment he might have noticed that Blaine cleaned up rather nicely.

"No, this is not happening. There is no fucking way this is happening. Please, just get out of my room and never speak to me again," Kurt said, hoping, praying to a god he didn't believe in that this was not his roommate.

"Sorry babe, but this is my room too," Blaine told him crushing his last hope as he shut the door and strode across the room to his side, his tie loosened on the way. Kurt wanted to scream. It was not possible that the boy who had gotten him into this mess, the boy Kurt had been cursing in his head for the better part of a week, the boy who ruined his life, was now the boy he had to room with. It was just not possible. Now Kurt wished for the gangster, the slob even! Just anyone except for Blaine!

"This is not happening to me.."

"Do you always bitch this much?" Kurt's fist clenched and his teeth ground together, anger coursing through his veins. He shoved the uniform he was holding back into his closet, not even bother to look where it went. He spun to face Blaine.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is my bitching bothering you?" he said sarcastically.

"Well guess what? That's too fucking bad! I think I have a right to bitch. The guy who ruined my fucking life is now the guy I'm being forced to live with so I'm sorry if I don't give a shit if my bitching is bothering you." So Kurt was most likely being a bit dramatic but it was how he felt at the moment and he's accepted that he can be dramatic so he didn't care. Anger flashed through Blaine's eyes.

"How exactly did I ruin your fucking life?" he demanded. Kurt was never going to admit to out loud that he thought about Blaine and his comment constantly since he met him and that had caused him to snap and push his bully down a flight of stairs.

"You're the reason I'm here. I never got in trouble until I met you. Now look where it got me!" Now Blaine just looked confused.

"Wait, because of that fight? I told Mikey you had nothing to do with that."

"It wasn't the fight, Blaine. Just leave it!" Kurt yelled.

"I think I deserve to know what I did to make you blame me for ruining your life." Kurt could hear the anger flowing through Blaine's voice but there was also a little hurt in there that Kurt didn't bother to notice.

"Forget it, Blaine." Then Kurt left. He walked out the door, not waiting for a reply, slamming the door on the way out. He was too pissed off and frustrated to care if there was a chance he would need to be in uniform. He didn't care that he had no idea where he was going. He just needed to be far away from Blaine. Kurt found a random corner and sat down. He was annoyed when he felt tears run down his cheeks and he whipped them away furiously. When they didn't stop he gave up and let himself go.

Kurt had not let himself cry throughout this whole situation. Instead, he decided to blame Blaine for everything so he could stay pissed. He cursed Blaine so he didn't have to think about what he, himself had done and the consequences he was now dealing with because of it. It was easier to sit and blame someone else rather than deal with the reality of the whole situation, the injustice of it all. Kurt was bullied constantly and no one ever did a thing. The one time he stood up for himself he ends up here. How is that fair? Now, Kurt has been taken away from his dad, his friends and is now being forced to stay with a bunch of delinquents. He cried because he wanted to be home and because he missed his friends and family. He cried because of how cruel life could be and because he had been a complete jerk to someone who didn't really deserve it.

He had no idea how long he sat there crying, thinking. He had no idea where he was or how to get back to his room so he just sat, feeling lonely and deflated. No one had ever passed him the entire time he had sat there so it obviously wasn't a very well used area. The tears had finally subsided and he just sat there with his head in his arms, not knowing what to do.

"Dinner's this way." He looked up to find Blaine standing in front of him, an unreadable expression on his face. Then he started walking off down the hall so Kurt quickly got up and followed, thankful that he didn't have to wander around, trying to find his way.

Kurt ate his dinner in silence. He didn't feel like talking yet and Blaine never tried talking to him. Kurt wouldn't have known what to say anyway. He didn't even notice the other boys at the table giving him strange looks and throwing questioning glances towards Blaine. He was too preoccupied in his own thoughts. He felt bad for blaming Blaine for everything and yelling at him the way he did. Blaine was an arrogant ass but it still wasn't his fault the things happened the way they did. It's not like Blaine could have known that his statement would drive Kurt crazy until he snapped. If he were being completely honest with himself, it was almost as if Blaine's words gave him the courage he needed to stick up for himself. It was just incredible bad luck that it happened on a flight of stairs and in front of a teacher. Kurt should probably apologize to Blaine for being such an ass.

"I'm sorry," Kurt blurted out when they returned to their room. Blaine turned to look at him with a surprised and slightly confused expression.

"I'm sorry for everything I said earlier," he clarified.

"I needed someone to blame for everything that happened and that person ended up being you." Blaine stared at him for a moment, that same unreadable expression was back on his face and Kurt was starting to worry a bit until Blaine finally gave him a slight nod.

"No problem," he said and that was the end of the conversation. They got ready for bed in almost complete silence other than the occasional question. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, though the tension in the room was palpable. Both boys were lost in their own thoughts, mainly about each other but neither boy would admit to that. It was after Blaine's shower that the tension seemed to die down.

"What is all this shit on the counter?" He heard Blaine call from the bathroom, amusement clear in his voice.

"It's my skin care routine. Are you done with the bathroom yet? I need to start it."

"Yeah, I'm done." Kurt was a little surprised he didn't hear any sort of teasing from the other boy. He had expected at least one rude comment but it never came. Kurt's thought process flew out the window when Blaine stepped out of the bathroom in only a pair of sweat pants. Blaine's chest was amazing. It was lightly covered with chest hair and had defined pecks and abs. There was a trail of hair that lead to a place Kurt should not be thinking of ever and yet there he was thinking about it.

"See something you like?" the cocky voice snapped him out of his fantasizing and Kurt's eyes flew up to Blaine's face. He was met an amused pair of hazel eyes and an arrogant smirk.

"Would you put a shirt on or something?" He tried to sound disgusted, he tried to not get distracted by the body on display in front of him, and he tried to hide his blush as he ran past the shirtless boy into the bathroom. Whether or not he succeeded at any of these things was a completely different story and he heard an amused laugh as he slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update! Thanks to everyone for the support! On to the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Kurt's first day of class was actually challenging. He was grateful for it though because Mckinley classes were a joke. By the end of the day he had a ton of homework so he spent his walk to his last class planning a schedule for him to get it all done. He paused for a moment outside his last class, taking a deep breath. He was excited for his Music class and he really hoped it wouldn't be a disappointment. It was a chance for him to sing and that's what he wanted. If he got to sing it couldn't be that bad, right? With that thought he opened the door and entered chaos.

There were boys sitting on tables, boys rough housing in the middle of the floor, boys yelling across the room at each other. Kurt was frozen in place as he took in everything going on.

"Hello, gorgeous," he heard from his left and he turned to see Blaine standing there, too close for comfort, with, what Kurt could only describe as a leer, across his face. Kurt wanted to smack that look off his face. Kurt had one other class with Blaine and he had to resist the urge to smack Blaine throughout that class as well. They had gotten along better last night but that didn't make Blaine any more tolerable. That look needed to go because it was extremely annoying and there was always that little voice in the back of Kurt's head telling him how hot he found it. That voice was promptly ignored. He gave Blaine his best "Bitch, please" glare.

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" Kurt sneered, taking a step away from the curly haired boy.

"I've heard of it. Never cared for it much, especially when I'm tempted with a gorgeous body like yours." He stepped right back into Kurt's personal space, his eyes roaming up and down Kurt's body as he licked his lips seductively. Kurt had to bite his lip to keep in the whimper that almost escaped at the hungry look in Blaine's hazel eyes. He felt like a piece of meat that Blaine wanted to devour. He was saved from having to come up with a witty retort, one he wasn't sure he would have been able to come up with at the moment, by the loud music that started playing. This gained the attention of the whole room and all the boys quieted down, taking seats haphazardly around the room. Blaine grabbed his arm, pulling him over to a nearby couch where Wes and David sat, two boys he liked to call Blaine's posse. When all the boys settled, a man in his early 30's stepped to the front of the classroom.

"Hello, everyone. I believe we have a new addition to our class today. Kurt Hummel, could you please stand up?" Kurt flushed red at being singled out in the classroom. None of his other teachers had done this but he supposed participation and working with other students wasn't required in any of them either. He stood awkwardly, as everyone's eyes turned to him, and then sat down as quickly as possible.

"Alright, Kurt, my name is Mr. Davis. Welcome to Music. The way this class works is we have a different theme each week. The lessons and all the music played will be from this theme. Everyone is encouraged to sing or play any song that fits into the theme of the week." Kurt nodded along. He realized this was going to be more like glee club then he thought but he was sure it would be more organized.

"If you are interested, we do have a glee club. All the students who participate in it just happen to be in this class." Kurt's eyes lit up at that. He would kill for a chance to perform.

"The group is called the Warblers. If you are interested you will need to audition. We do compete against other glee clubs." Kurt remembered that girl's glee club they performed against.

"I actually asked them to put a little something together to show off what they can do and since they are all show off's they were happy to oblige." There were small snickers around the room.

"We'll do that at the end of class though. For now, we need to continue from where we left off. This week, the theme is classic rock. If you have any questions I'm sure you can ask anyone and they would be more than happy to help." He gave the rest of the class a pointed look and then he went on with the lesson.

"So, do you sing?" Blaine whispered while Kurt was trying to pay attention.

"I'm trying to listen here Blaine," he whispered back, barley throwing the obnoxious boy a glance.

"You never answered my question," Blaine pressed on. Kurt huffed in annoyance.

"Yes, I sing. I'm actually in this class to sing. God knows what you're here for." It was bitchy but Kurt got bitchy when he was annoyed or frustrated and Blaine was going to learn that the hard way.

"What? You don't think I can sing?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, Blaine. I'm sure in your arrogant mind you are a fantastic singer," he bit out sarcastically, keeping his eyes on the teacher. This made him miss the arrogant smirk that spread across Blaine's face. Kurt was just please that Blaine has shut up so he could now listen to Mr. Davis.

"Ok guys, that's it for today. You're free to go but if you do you will be missing a Warblers performance." There were murmurs across the room but, to Kurt's surprise, no one got up to leave.

"That's what I figured. Alright boys, whenever you're ready." Mr. Davis left the front area so the boys could use it. Multiple boys stood to get into position. Kurt was excited.

"Wow, they must be good. Everyone stayed for this," Kurt commented, eyes glued to the boys setting up in front of him. He, once again, missed to cocky smirk that spread across Blaine's face.

"Of course they did. The Warblers are like rock stars." Kurt was a little confused at the slight cocky tone that he could hear but didn't have time to ponder that because the opening bars of the song had started and Kurt was drawn to the fact that it seemed the boys were singing in a capella.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." That did get Kurt's attention however, and he turned to look at Blaine in confusion. Hadn't the boy just finished telling him that no one left because the Warblers were like rock stars? Then why was he now leaving? But then Blaine didn't leave like Kurt thought he was. Instead he joined to boys in the front and he started to sing and Kurt's jaw might have dropped because, not only was Blaine in the Warblers but he was their lead singer and he was amazing. If most of Kurt's blood had run south as he watched Blaine sing _When I get you Alone, _Kurt would never admit it. Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's the entire song. He had his usual smug smirk across his face and in that moment Kurt couldn't even try to be annoyed by it because his brain had decided to take a vacation. When the song ended there were whoops and hollers and that was enough to bring Kurt's brain back from wherever it had gone.

"That was great guys," Mr. Davis said, taking center stage again.

"So Kurt, do you think you might be interested?" Once again, all eyes were on Kurt. He met Blaine's curious eyes from across the room.

"Uh, yeah. It sounds like fun." He watched as a pleased smirk spread across Blaine's face. It wasn't a smile but Kurt figured that would be the closest thing to a smile he'd ever seen on Blaine.

"Alright!" Mr. Davis clapped in excitement.

"Like I said, you will have to audition so start thinking of an audition piece." Kurt nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Everyone stood up and filed out of the room. He was going through possible song choices in his head as he made his way back to his dorm, not even realizing or caring that he didn't wait for Blaine.

"So, what'd you think?" Kurt heard from behind him as he started to remove his tie. He didn't need to turn around to know Blaine was wearing his typical smug expression. He had expected this question but that didn't mean he actually wanted to answer it.

"Think of what?" he asked, stalling for time as he hung his tie neatly in his closet. Suddenly, he felt a body against his back and a breath on his right ear.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Kurt." Kurt stood frozen, trying to remember how to breathe. He could feel Blaine's lips ghosting across his neck, the hairs on his neck standing up in anticipation. It took every bit of Kurt's self control not to lean back into the touch and instead take a step away from the warmth he could feel against his back. He turned to face Blaine.

"You really need to learn what personal space is." Kurt tried to sound pissed and annoyed but it sounded a little too breathy to be convincing. Apparently, Blaine thought so as well.

"Maybe, if you didn't love me being so close to you." He took a step closer to Kurt, trapping Kurt between the closet and his body. Anger flared through Kurt's body at the arrogance of that comment and he was thankful to have Bitchy Kurt back so he could push the feelings of arousal to the farthest part of his brain.

"Are you always this much of an arrogant prick?" He glared at the curly haired boy.

"Oh, someone's getting defensive." He leaned forward, their faces centimeters apart and Kurt refused to flinch away.

"You don't have to be scared if you have to hots for me, most people do." He went to nip at Kurt earlobe but Kurt shoved him back roughly.

"Maybe you can charm everyone else with your arrogance and your bad boy attitude but I can assure you, it's not going to work on me. I find your arrogance appalling and your bad boy attitude disgusting. I'm not one of your floozy's that go weak at the knees at your oh-so-charming smirk," he spat angrily. He could not believe the audacity of this boy. The comments or the shove didn't even seem to faze him. He just stood there with his smirk.

"You want me. I can see it in your eyes."

"The only thing I want from you, Blaine, is for you to leave me the hell alone." With that he grabbed the first shirt and pants he saw and escaped to the bathroom to change, slamming the door shut on the way in. He just hoped the clothes he grabbed matched.


End file.
